


Rule 72

by divine_chemistry



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chemistry/pseuds/divine_chemistry
Summary: And though Kevin has come to the conclusion that there truly is no God on Kolob—heck, there might not evenbea Kolob for all he knows,—he's sure there must've beensomekind of divine intervention in getting paired with Arnold Cunningham.And if not, then he supposes he's just lucky. And he's fine with that too.





	Rule 72

**Author's Note:**

> (There's a lack of Pricingham in the world, so I thought I'd help change that by starting a one-shot collection.)
> 
> Soulmate AU: Writing / drawings that are written / drawn onto a person will show up on the same spot on their soulmate.

Kevin walked with Nabulungi into the village.

 

  
  
She'd needed someone to help her carry food back from the market. The Arnoldists had decided it was about time they had hosted some kind of celebration for the creation of their new religion.  
  
The grocery list probably would’ve been written with Nabulungi's texting device, but she’d misplaced it. The alternative had involved Kevin offering his arm for her to jot down the day’s checklist with a black marker.  
  
Kevin had let her know just how neat her handwriting was. He'd found it made a beautiful addition to his arm.

 

  
By the time the two had begun heading back to the others, the basket Kimbay had woven for them looked as if it was about to burst. It had somehow escaped Kevin just how much food would be needed to feed such a large group of missionaries, and the weight of the basket dragged him down as he tried to catch up to Nabulungi, who, with nothing to hold, had managed to skip farther ahead on the path.  
  
"Prophet Cunningham will be so excited," she exclaimed, and Kevin chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I bet you're right—" though both to come to a halt at the sound of screaming from within the missionary hut.  
  
"Arnold!" Kevin cried, dropping the basket and bolting for the door—because Kevin Price knew that high-pitched squealing anywhere.—  
  
As the door swung open, Kevin found Arnold running around the hut in a panic, the other missionaries attempting to pacify him.  
  
"Arnold, _calm_ _down,"_ Connor pleaded, though the new prophet was seemingly too far in his hysteria to hear him.  
  
Although the sight of Kevin seemed to soothe him almost immediately.  
  
"Arnold," Kevin started, though the man was already rushing into his arms. Kevin stiffened at the contact (he was yet to get accustomed to Arnold's tendency to physical closeness.)  
  
"Arnold, what's wrong—?"  
  
"There's writing on my _arm!"_ Arnold cried, hurriedly revealing the proof on his skin.  
  
The handwriting was elegant, Kevin noted, and yet so... _familiar._  
  
"I don't know where it came from. And it's clearly not _mine_ I mean _come on_ my handwriting **_sucks!_** so I'm _really_ freaked out and I just..."  
  
As Arnold continued his panicked rambling, Kevin proceeded to examine the marker-written letters. It almost seemed to resemble a checklist of some kind...  
  
  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the words on Arnold's arms were the items on Nabulungi's grocery list, and the revelation almost sent him into shock.  
  
"...and I don't know, maybe this is a curse? Like in Lord of the Rings, when..."  
  
Kevin's mind seemed to go blank as Arnold continued, and a small flutter made itself apparent within Kevin's chest. He wasn't sure how he felt about it just yet, but glancing back at Arnold, still rambling about his "curse"—  
  
"...I might need to _burn my arm off_ in a _**volcano!**_ Like Frodo had to with the ring! But what if its power overwhelms me? _**What then, Kevin?!"**_ —  
  
he decided it might not be that bad.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I got to see the show a week ago in Providence and the standby Arnold Cunningham (Jacob Ben-Shmuel) was on and the man's acting blew me away.
> 
> Also, if you're looking for a REALLY GOOD Pricingham fic, I'd highly recommend: second-hand emotion by emilycmbl right here on ao3. It's only 3 chapters at the moment, but it's absolutely FANTASTIC!!!


End file.
